The Lie of a King
by Portugese-Hero
Summary: Takes place in second season. Jaden's greatest victory was also his greatest lie, and now his world is starting to fall apart. Along with this comes strange new feelings for his best friend, which are becoming too stong for him to fight against. Will he give in to the will of the king? Rated M for heavy lemons in later chapters, may include harem. OOC.
1. Chapter 1: First Encounters

AN- Whats up bitchs? Retorical question. Now, im a first timer, so be gental. You know, not to rough (inster sex joke) anyways enjoy the story, tell me what u think and NO FLAMES

Btw this is AU, Jaden and Kaszy-what's his face the head of the school guy almost beet Jaden, but...

**First Encounters**

The red dorm was a lot of things. Fancy? No. comfortable? No. I had never even noticed until today just how bad it smelled. But I wasn't thinking about that right now. A sigh escaped my lips as I looked down at my desk to the essay Crowler had assigned that day. Who gives homework on a Friday? Usually I would be in bed by now passed out, and not even care what the gender confused teacher thought. But now, Im needed something to keep my mind busy. Anything, even a 5 paragraph essay on ritual sumons.

It was a week after my battle against the supperintendent, and things were going back to normal. I heard a snore from the bunk bead behind me. Yep , normal. Chumley was snoreing away, and Sirus was cowering under the covers, obviously having a bad dream. I smiled. They all thought I was a hero, their savior, the mesiah of the school. But it was a lie. My smile turned into a frown as I remembered how I won.

"Flashback"

I grinded my teath as I looked at the field across from me. The three Sacred Gods were stareing me down, and the deraged lunitic trying to take over the world just looked like he had been taking steriods on meth. He's what, 90? I looked at my hand and saw nothing could help me.

"What's wrong, Jaden? Run out of fighting spirit? Don't worry, I take that, and your soul off your hands!"

I glared at him. As much as I wanted to make a comeback, I looked at my hand and saw he was right. I couldn't do anything, my field was empty, and it all came down to my last draw.

" Not if I have anything to say about it old man!"

As i went to draw, my head exploded with pain and I collapsed to my knees, my headache getting worse. I closed my eyes in pain, but when I opened them, I wasn't in the crater. I was in a room, compleatly dark. The pain subsided, and I stood up to inspect my surroundings. As I looked around the room, I saw a mirror on a nightstand at the end of a wall. I walked over, seeing nothing but my reflection. Suddenly, my reflection smirked at me, supprising me.

"Hello, Jaden." All I could do was stare, in total shock. It was me, but, not me. "I have been waiting in here long enough. You need me. Let me out." It spoke with a cool seducing voice, I couldn't look away. He, me, it, put their hand on there side of the glass. I put my hand up to touch it, but then the reflections' eyes changed to a different color, and in a flash of gold, I woke up. When I came to, I saw that I was standing over a defeated Kaszhimaru **(guessed the name don't judge) **surrounded by my friends.

"That was amazing Jaden!" I turned to my right just to be glomped by a blond haird obelisk. I blushed red as her impressive bust was pressed up against my chest. Wait, what did I just say? I looked around to see Sirus jumping around in the crater.

"That was awsome! when you finished him with Electrum like 'KABOOM' the he went 'KAPOW' and..." I tuned him out as I tried to think how this happened. Then In the forest, I saw a shadow, but before I could get a closer look, it disapeared in a flash of gold. I stared off to wher it dissapeared, and I knew it was him. I only vaugely noticed Alexis pulling away from me, blushing and congradulating me again.

"End Flashback"

I sighed again and went back to my essay. After the duel, things between me and Alexis had gotten... strange. Eveytime I saw her, I had to physicly hold onto something to avoid jumping her. It's gotten so bad that I've had to start avoiding her. But that didn't keep the blond out of my life. My dreams were filled with images of me ravishing the obelisk queen, only my eyes were... different.

They were gold.


	2. Chapter 2: Alexis

AN: sup guys and dols, time for ch 2. btw this story will have short chapters, but a lot of them!

ps. i will get better with the names. This chapter is in 3rd person

**Alexis**

In a lavish blue marble building on the other side of the island, a blond haired girl sighed as she put down my pen on the blue desk in her lavish room.

Who gives homework on a friday night? I'm goint to kill that homo docter one of these days.

Alexis, along with the rest of her friends had thought of may different ways on how to dismember Crowler, Sirus sudgested boiling him in a vat of childrens tears when he humiliated him more than usualy in fort of the class. For now though, she had finished. Sher looked at the clock and groaned. 10pm, to late to go hang out with Jasmine and Mindy. They said they were going to take a walk around the beach, but she had heard from Blaire they were duble dating with Chaz and Sirus, which made her shudder. Sirus was nice enough for Mindy, but Chaz? Again, she shivered. When she had asked Blair if she coud hang out for a girls night in, she told me she had a date too, with a boy named Chris from her class. **(Yes, Blair is back! For this story she is in the same grade as Alexis and Jaden, and she never snuck on to deul academy, she enroled) **

She looked down at the essay on Ritual summons and frowned. It seamed that everyone had someone else, everyone except her.

Not everyone...

she thought to herself hopfully. There was one boy she knew, and his name was Jaden Yuki.

The more she thought about the brown haired Slifer the more saddened I felt. I thought I knew him before, as the care free, happy go lucky idiot with the eyes that could make you melt. The boy i'd fallen madly in love with. She smiled as she thought of their first duel, how confident he was. Ever since then her love for him had grown even more.

But now...

she frowned again. Ever scince his duel against the superintendent, Jaden had grown more and more distant from her, and she had no idea why. She just wanted to see him, to talk to him, to see his face...

"...!" Her hand had somehow found it's way inbetween her legs, and she quickly covered her mouth and looked around. She sighed, and got up.

Not here, when they could be back any minute.

She thought with a sly smile as she walked to their private bathroom in her room and turned on the shower. as she shed her clothes steam filled the room as she finally "delt"her urdges.

-(Smexy Intermission)-

Alexis walked out of the shower with a content smile, wearing nothing but a black lace bra and matching panties, as she slipped under the covers of her queen sized bed. She grabbed a pillow and squeased it tight, pretending it was Jaden.

"mmm...Jaden..." She mumbled as she dozed off, but not before the lights turned off with a clap of her hands. Before she went to sleep though, she could have sworn she saw a flash of gold.

AN: Chapter 2 done! You got a taste ion this chapter. Want more? you'll get more! don't forget to rate and review!


	3. Chapter 3: Royal Duel

**AN: hey guys! thanks for the awsome reviews! but flames keep away, you will be pwned by my whit. **

**don't won anything but the plot. **

Jaden sighed as he looked at the sea from the cliff behind the red dorm. Another two days had passed, and he still felt the guilt of his "victory". But he had more pressing issues now. His head was spinning out of control, all because of the golden eyed man, the same man who Jaden now knew for a fact won his duel for him. Another sigh escaped the mouth of the brown haired Slifer as he recalled his latest encouter with the stranger who had derailed his life forever.

_(Flashback) _

_ Jaden mumbled something incoherent as he mumbled in his sleep. His room was amazing, don't get him wrong, even more so that he had the room to himself tonight, but the beds were something he couldn't stand. He mumbled again as he rolled over, and his head fell on something soft. He was to tired to care what it was, only that it was soft. Now that was more like it. He barely opened his eyes as he snuggled in closer. Warm, firm, and golden hair hanging loosely in his face. He didn't remember the last time he was more comfort..._

_Wait, golden hair? _

_His eyes shot open, and he immediately blushed a fine shade of red. His face was resting on top of a verry well developed bare chest, his face pressed inbetween the two fleshy mounds. Not that he was complaining, but who...? _

_His eyes almost poped out of his skull as he slowly turned his head up to see who the misterious girl was. There, laying almost on top of him, was the sleeping form of Alexis, the standard rough Slifer blanket covering the bottom part of her body of her body. A million thoughts russed into his head, while blood was quickly rushing somewhere else. Soon he found himself caught between a rock and a VERRY hard place. Aparatly she could tell, because she yawned and opeded her eyes, smerking at me. _

_ "Well, good morning to you too, Jaden" She spoke in her voice, angelic yet seducing at the same time. My blush only grew as she sat up and strattled my waist. "Now, what can that be?" She mischievously smiled as she grinded her bare body, still covered by the blanket, against my waist. I was at a loss for words, dumbfounded by her actions. Well, dumbfounded isn't the first word that came to mind. She stopped grinding against me and leaned down to my face shivered as her hot breath hit my ear. " Let's see if we can't do something about that, shall we?" She spoke as her hand gently rubbed his member, which had started to buldge from his pants. Her voice was filled with lust, that only turned him on more. This couldn't be happening, he thought to homself. As if on cue, when he heard the sound of his zipper being undone, there was a flash of gold. _

_(End Flashback)_

Jaden shook his head as he cleard the image out of his mind. He knew it was a dream, but It was so vivid, so...real. "Alexis..." he whispered to no one in particular.

"_**She can be ours, Jaden, just give in to me.**_" a demonic voice sounded.

He spiun around to face the voice, and froze in his tracks at what he saw. The person in front of him was coverd from head to toe in demonic black armor, with spikes of jet black metal jutting out of his shoulders and elbows. His helmate was a deep shade of midnight black, and had a faceplate that shelded his face from view. But it wasn't what he was wearing that got his attention, it was his eyes. They shone with an demonic golden light.

"Who are you! Why have you been following me! Amd why are you in my head!"" I demanded, geting angry at the man. He didn't laugh, but he was moving his shoulders like he was chucling underneath his mask.

"_**We**_" Jaden shivered as it spoke in a cool, hypnotic voice. "_**Have always been togther, Jaden. Now it is time you learned about who we are supposed to be." **_The man lifted up his faceplate as he spoke. When it was as high as it could reach, Jaden let out a gasp. It was... him!, but, it wasn't him. The "we's" he kept repeating seamed to make more sense as the man, himself, whoever the strange look alike was, spoke again. " _**We were destined for much greater things**_, _** Jaden, than being duel king.**__" _The man deployed a demonic looking version of the academy issue duel disk, one that was jet black, and seamed to have an eye at the center, with the monster zones curved in a circle around it, as an unisseued challenge to the teenage king of the red dorm. Jaden deployed his own disk as he slipped in his deak from his back pocket.

"Your're going to regret messing with my head!" Jaden yelled at his doppleganger, as he activated his disk.

_**"We shall see. Soon we will be one once again!" **_The armor clad man stated as he activated his own demonic looking disk.

"_**Duel**__/_ Get your game on!" The two yelled at the same time as they both drew five cards.

_(Dark Jaden: 4000 / Jaden: 4000)_

"My move!" Jaden shouted as he drew his card. He picke one from his hand and placed it onto his MZ. (**AN: Mz stands for monster zone)**

"I play Elemental Hero Bubbleman (Atk: 800/Def:1200) in defence mode!

A hero covered in blue armor wearing a dark blue cape arose to the field, kneeling. "Then I play one card face down and end." A glowing rectangle appeared behind the caped hero as the other Jaden put his hand on his deck.

_"__**I draw!" **_The man looked at his new card and smiled.

_**"If I have no cards on my side of the field, I can special summon Evil Hero Infernal Prodigy **_(Atk:600/Def:300) _**to the field in attack mode!**_" He spoke as he slamed the card he drew onto his MZ.

A small fiend with claws arose from a dark portal. The armored man then choose another card.

_**"Because that was a special summon, now I can sacrifice my fiend to summon my Evil Hero Malicious Edge (Atk:2600/Def:1800)bIn attack mode! I now attack your Bubbleman!"**_

AThe smaller fiend shreeked as it disintergrated and was replaced by a new monster. A fiend that looked like Elemental Hero Blade Edge arose to the field, but with some key differences. This hero was covered in purple armor and had Three claws on each of its hands. It put them to good use to as it jumped in the air and attacked Jaden's card.

"I activate Negate attack! This card.." Before he could even finish activating his facedown, his dark look alike spoke up.

"_**Counter! Go, Trap Remover!" **_A spell card that looked like a bear trap showed itself as it and Jaden's trap were distroyed. The fiend continued its assut and slashed at Bubbleman, which was shattered to peices. The Slifer gasped as his lifepoints droppped.

(Dark Jaden: 4000/ Jaden: 2600)

Jaden stared at the new darker form of his hero, shocked to say the least.

_Evil heros? _Jaden looked on in amazement. He had never heard of these monsters before. But they almost seamed... fimiliar to him somehow. He turned His attention back to his opponent, Who held up another card.

"_**Due to my monsters's effect, you take dammage equal to the difference between my monsters' attack and your monsters' defence! But I'm not done! I activate the spell card Mischeif of the Time Goddess!" **_

As the spell card was played, Jaden's eyes went wide. "Oh No..." he whispered as his attacker went on with his turn.

"Oh yes! This card lets me skip your turn! Now, my fiend, finish him."

The dark creature complied as it dashed towards Jaden at lightning fast speeds. He put his arms up in defence, but the monsters' attack still brought him to his knees as his lifepoints hit zero.

(Dark Jaden: 4000/ Jaden: 0)

Jaden heard a menacing chuckle as the holograms disolved. He looked up to see that the man was gone, but his voice still sounded in his head. He covered his ears as the voice spoke. "_**Now, we can be whole again, we can be ONE!" **_The laughter slowly faded from his mind and he uncovered his ears. He stood up to where the man stood when he defeated him in one turn. He turned around and looked out twards the setting sun. He knew, even though the duel was over, his suffering was far from over. With a frown, he turned back and walked to his dorm, contemplating his loss. As he walked away, the sun faded over the horizon in a flash of gold.

**AN: Jaden doesn't know how right he is! **

**Whew! that was LONG! took me a good 2 hours to type this. I deserve a reward! how about a cookie? no? the why not reviews! No Flames!**

**Next chapter will be up soon! see ya!**

**(p.s. I will also accept cookies)**


	4. Chapter 4: Revelations

**Sup! I know it's been a while, but I've had testing, so give me a break. Anyway, her is the long anticipated next chapter of ****Lie of a King****! Without further delay, here you go! (p.s, to make it up to you guys, this chapter is going to be extra-long!) **

**Chapter 5: Revelations**

A bird flew past the early morning sun on Duel Academy Island, headed straight for the cliffs by the Slifer Red dorm. Inside, a small blue haired boy, no older then twelve slept face down in his pillow on the bottom bunk. The small bird perched on a windowsill, looking at the bluenette and tilted its head with a confused stare, or as confused as a bird can look. Soon it abruptly started chirping loudly, causing the slifer to jump up and hit his head on the bed above him. With a groan, he slowly rolled out of the bed and onto the dirty brown carpet of his shared dorm room. All while he kept his drowsy eyes closed to the early morning sunlight coming out of the only window.

"Ugh…. Stupid bird… Ruining my Saturday… mghmghg." The boy had an abnormally high pitched voice, even for a kid his age. Bright blue eyes opened up to the world as he slowly picked himself up. "Jaden, you really need to start closing that window at night." When no response came, the bluenette became curious, and looked up to the bunk above his, only to find it empty. "Gone again…"

Syrus Trusdale was many things. Weak, cowardly, and quivering may be a few of them, but he also was a good friend, so when Jaden had started to act funny after his battle to save the school and the world, he was naturally worried for his friend. He would go to sleep with Jaden above him, then wake up to find him gone, and at Crowler's class before anyone else was the next day. Anyone could see that there was something wrong.

Like he said, he was a good friend, but he wasn't stupid.

With another quick groan, Syrus slowly got dressed for the day, slipping on his small glasses seeing as the annoying bird, who was still chirping in the windowsill, wouldn't let him get anymore sleep. After getting dressed, he decided to go look for his friend. Again. A sigh escaped his lips as Sirus thought back to all the other times over the past month Jaden had disappeared in the morning, never to be seen again until nighttime, where her cleanly dodged his questions about his whereabouts. A determined look suddenly came into his eyes as he thought back at how many times the King of Slifer red had saved his life, as he grabbed his red jacket to go with the standard school uniform of kakis and dorm colored tennis shoes.

_I'm going to find you this time Jaden._ These were Sirus' last thoughts before he left his "room", if you could call it that. His destination? The dorm room turned penthouse next door. If anyone could help Syrus find Jaden, it was his friend's self-proclaimed "rival", Chazz Princeton. Ok, maybe he was wrong.

"Come on, Chazz! You know something is up with Jaden!" Siruspleaded to the black haired boy in front of him. He wore a black trench coat-like jacket, black pants, and had his hair spiked up, which made his head look more like a mop then a fashion statement. The black clad Slifer looked at the smallest of the slifers and scoffed arrogantly.

"And why would I help you, shrimp? You come knocking at my door at *yawn* 7 in the morning, asking for my help looking for the Slacker? Have you tried the mess hall?" He replied with a condescending smirk. Chazz turned his back to the much smaller slifer, who followed him inside. They walked deeper into the massive dorm, where Chazz lied down on the gigantic leather couch and closed his eyes, while Syrus stood in front of the T.V. The bluenette was always stupefied every time he saw where Chazz lived. You could easily fit ten of Syrus' rooms into just Chazz's foyer alone, which consisted of 2 leather couches, loveseat, 52" plasma T.V, air hockey and pool tables, and… was that a hot tub? Sryus shook his head. He may be a stuck-up prick, but boy does Chazz know how to live. Dismissing those thoughts, he regained his determined look and walked up to Chazz, who when sitting down was at his height.

"Chazz, I this is serious! Jaden's been disappearing all day to god knows where, what if he needs our help?"

The raven-Haired boy looked up and saw the concern in the squeaking slifer's eyes. He sighed, and opened his eyes to meet his. As much as it might be a surprise to hear, he wasn't a complete asshole when it came to his "Friends". Sure, he may bash Jaden a little, but he always respected him as a duelist and an opponent. Over the past year, Jaden had surprised him battle after battle he had fought, right up to his battle with the superintendent. He had to admit it to himself, Jaden was good. Really good. And sometimes he almost told him that fact, but he never did.

He just didn't want the slacker to think he was getting soft on him.

So yea, Chazz Princeton was many things. Being a douchebag, arrogant, and impulsive may be a few of them, but he wasn't stupid (For the most part). He knew as well as Sirus that something was up with Jaden, and he couldn't let his biggest rival go and die on him, could he?

"Say…I were to help you out. Try and find your friend," Sirus perked up at this, a bit hope in his eyes. Chazz slumped back into his couch, never breaking eye contact for a second; he brought his arm up around the black leather backing and closed his eyes again. "What would you have me do anyway? You know, IF I said yes" Sirus smiled and looked up at the celling behind me. I followed his eyes and saw what he was looking at. It was one of my security cameras I kept in the room. I looked back to him. He caught my gaze

"Do you have any more of those outside?"

We find our favorite blue bird again, right after leaving the Slifer Red dorm after Syrus. It flies all the way around the island, and lands inside the room of our favorite Obelisk Queen. Currently, the blond beauty was in a state similar to Syrus, only this time she was face first in her master bed room, on linin sheets. The bird, once again begins to chirp, but doesn't get far as a blue tennis shoe comes fling at it, effectively silencing the little blue pest. Alexis is still face down in her bed, now with throwing arm extended. She turns halfway, only showing one eye as she stares where the bird was.

"Ugh…. Stupid bird…ruining my Saturday… ugh." She slowly picks herself up out of bed and looks around. She tries to get up, but immediately regrets it as she suddenly is hit by a wave of nausea. Forced to sit back down, the blond Obelisk clutches her head. "Man, what did I do last night?"

"Oh, you're finally up." She looks up (Slowly this time), and sees Jasmine, her roommate, standing in her doorway. Jasmine was a purple-haired girl who wore a, ah, more revealing version of the traditional school uniform. She always liked to accessorize, if that's what you call wearing skirts one size to small. "Good, me and Mindy thought you were in a comma." She says just a little to happily. It's enough though to make Alexis cover her ears.

"Jasmine, not so loud!" She looks at her with questioning eyes. "What happ-"

"You don't remember?" Jasmine buts in, "Yea, I guess with the way you drank. Wow girl, id didn't think you had it in you." Alexis just stares at her friend dumbly. Jasmine sweat drops, but continues. "You know, at Harrisons' party, some Ra brought a keg from the principal's stash, and you were taking jello shots with Ms. Dorothy? Oh, come on! That was awesome!" Before the blond can say anything in protest, her energetic friend continued "Anyway, Me and Mindy brought you home, and put you straight to bed. You were out like a light, girl!"

Her mind finally woke up, and the blond remembered. "Wait, so I wasn't alone in the room at all last night?"

Jasmine looked at her confused "No, we went right from the school to the party, and we were with you the whole time. Why?"

Alexis looks at her friend with a fake smile, the best she could muster with her hangover " No reason." She choked out. While this was going on her mind was going into overdrive. _So…that whole thing…was a dream? It seemed so real…_ It did make sense thought. She'd admit, she did harbor some feelings for the Slifer King, that started to form after they're first duel, but that's all they ever were, feelings. Never had she had the urge to pleasure herself over it. She'd never even told anyone, not even Jasmine and Mindy. She especially hadn't told HIM. No, he was too busy becoming duel king for her to distract him; she wasn't going to get in the way of his dream. But the dream she had last night…

"Uhhhh Alexis? Hello, you there?" She was broken from her drabbles by her roommate, and realized that she had been staring at nothing. She put on another smile and nodded.

"Yea, I'm fine, just tired. Hey, can you get me some water?" She asked, more to get her out of the room. Not that she didn't like her roommate, but she wasn't the best person to have around when fighting a hangover. She looked at her friend with sympathy and nodded. As she left, Alexis collapsed back on her bed. "Jaden…what is this? What's going on?" She hadn't even seen the Slifer in a week, as every time she tries to go see him she is turned away by a nervous Syrus, who abruptly slammed the door on her whenever she tried to go in. He had been coming to class, but with him being a Slifer Red, and her being an Obelisk Blue, they sat on opposite sides of the classroom. The queen of blue sighed, oh well, she'd get to see him eventually to work out her feelings for the brown haired boy, break was coming up and the key holder group that had seemed to form during the shadow rider incident would most likely get together again. With her plan in place, she lied back and tried to get back to sleep.

Outside, the chirping bird had managed to wiggle its way out from under the shoe, and was airborne once again. It flapped in place for a little bit, looking at the window it was "Booted" from, and flew back into the sky. It soon found its way back to the Slifer Red dorm, now at Chazz's windowsill. Seeing it open, the bird flew inside, into an open door to a black room, bare except for a chair, a keyboard and a desk with a stack of computer monitors on it, all showing different areas in and around the run down dorm, the screens providing the only light source in the room. There we find our slifer duo of Chazz and Syrus, who is standing next to a siting Chazz.

"So, these monitors show us everything the cameras see?" The bluenette questioned. Chazz smirked while typing on the keyboard.

"Yep, can't have anyone sneaking up on 'The Chazz' now can we?" He answered, still typing.

"But wait, that one isn't the slifer dorm, is that…the girls' locke-"

"NO!" Chazz screamed as he quickly shut off the perverted monitor. "Hey, I'm doing you a favor, so no questions!" He defended with a flaming blush. Syrus simply nods. Calming down a bit, he turns back to the screens. "No, you said Jaden started acting weird a few days after his duel? So, if we re-wind the recordings a bit…Ah ha! Got it." The black clad boy slid the chair back so the smaller slifer could see. It was a camera pointed at the door of he and Jaden's shared room. At first, nothing happened, and he was about to ask Chazz if he got the day wrong, until he saw the Door open on the screen, and Jaden walk out. He looked around for a while, and then walked off screen. "Hold up…" Chazz sat back up and hit a button on the keyboard, and the screen switched to show the outcropping by the cliffs behind the dorm. They saw Jaden walk on screen, and look out at the sunset. He then abruptly turned around, as if someone had called him. However, the assailants' face was hidden by the bottom of the screen. After a few inaudible shouts that they couldn't hear from the camera, the two watched on as Jaden deployed his duel disk. The two Slifers watched in stunned silence as they saw the Slifer King loose in two turns.

Syrus looked at the boy in the chair. "Is there another angle?" Chazz looked at him and then began typing again.

"Yea, right….here…" He said in shock, face tuning pale as the camera view changed to one at a wider angle, with a clear view of Jaden's opponent. Syrus looked at Chazz confused, and then he looked back at the screen and matched his expression.

"Is you're camera broken? Please tell me it's busted." Syrus pleaded, eyes turning to Chazz. All he gets is a few incoherent mumbles, and a shaking of his head. He looks back to the screen just in time to see Jaden lose. But that didn't surprise Syrus nearly as much as his opponent. Standing there, across form Jaden, effectively putting down the best duelist on the island was…

Nobody.

Chazz gains his senses back first. "How can he be dueling nobody? No opponent, none of his cards, Jaden's just blow up, and he loses! How can there be nobody there?" He shouts in a voice so high it challenged Syrus' own, as he typed aggressively **[Don't ask me how you can type 'aggressively'] **at the keyboard, but Syrus stood there in silence, not moving as he watched his friend lose to nobody again and again.

As this was happening, the bird was watching silently from its corner, until it decided to fly back through the door, out of the penthouse suit as back into the open sky. As it flew toward the forests, it slowly began to glow a faint color. It was faint at first, but as it went deeper into the forest, the glow became brighter, more profound, so much so that by the time it reached its destination, it was as bright as a lamp in the cold dark forest. Ahead was a rundown building, with splintered wood and shattered windows. The glowing bird flew in through a window, down a flight of stairs that led to an underground chamber; the one Jaden had first confronted Titan in. The bird flew in place in the center of the room, until the glow consumed it, growing bigger and bigger, until the glow seemed to take shape. First a leg, then an arm took shape. The shadows around the room seemed to come to life, and dashed at the glow, consuming the shaping form in darkness and as the darkness reached the now fully formed figure's head, the last of the faint glow diminished, and the previously floating figure dropped to the floor knee first. At first glance, it looked like a monster of sorts, but if you looked closely, it appeared to be a more twisted version of Elemental Hero flame wingman, but it was distorted by the darkness to tell. It stayed on one knee, head down facing the shadows as another figure emerged from the darkness. His cape fluttered behind him as he looked to his servant and smiled. He held out his hand in front of him, touched the deformed hero and smiled, his eyes looking down upon him. He focused his power and the two vanished from the chamber in a flash of gold.

**So? What'd ya think? That was a long one, and expect more like those to come. I'll try for something by the end of next week. Also, PLEASE REVIEW! Review make me want to write. And please, only constructive flames. You know who you are. Until then!**


End file.
